


The Puppy In The Basement

by FlowerV4x (orphan_account)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FlowerV4x
Summary: This entire work is a reference to something I've read online!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	The Puppy In The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work is a reference to something I've read online!

_Yukina, never go in the basement, okay?_

Lisa told me to never go in the basement.

But I wanted to see what was making that noise.

It kinda sounded like a puppy.

So I opened the basement door and tiptoed down a bit.

I didn't see a puppy.

Suddenly, a hand yanked me out of the basement.

It was Lisa.

“Yukina! I told you to never go in the basement!” She yelled.

Lisa never yelled at me before.

So I felt bad, I thought I did something wrong.

“Yukina, never go into the basement again, promise?”

I nodded, promising to never go in the basement again.

She gave me a cookie, “I'm sorry for yelling at you, Yukina…”

“No, it's my fault for ignoring what you said of never going in the basement, Lisa.”

“Hehe… how about you watch me bake cookies? I'll give you more cookies for being a nice girl!”

“Sure.”

That made me feel better.

So I didn't ask her why the girl with long, light, teal hair in the basement was making noises like a puppy.

Or why she had no hands or feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this got a little bit dark because of the last two sentences (つД`)ノ。


End file.
